The Trouble with Spiders
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Turns out Cody has a second fear, one that somehow lands him in Noah's bed. CodyXNoah, NOT lemon. Oneshot.


The Trouble with Spiders

**Authors note: Okay this is my first Total Drama Island story, but I love slash (I'm going to hell) and lately I've had an obsession with CodyxNoah, so I figured why not? So without further ado here's The Trouble with Spiders!**

Noah was in his room at Playa De Loser reading his book, as usual, when he heard a loud screaming coming from next door. Normally Noah would've stayed put and continued reading, but the shrieks just kept coming and coming until Noah couldn't take it anymore.

He put his book down and got out of bed.

"This had better be important."

Noah walked out of his room and knocked on the door adjacent to his, which happened to belong to a certain 'cool' brunet.

"Hey! Hello, Cody! What the Hell are you screaming about?" Noah screamed banging on Cody's door.

"EEEEP!" Was the only reply he heard.

"Oh my God- I'm coming in!" And with that Noah opened the door to see a pathetic site.

There on the floor sat Cody with his knees pressed to his stomach pointing across the room and screaming.

"What the Hell are you screaming about!?"

"There's a spider!" He screamed pointing across the room at the spider.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"Kill it Noah, kill it!"

"Uggg." Unwillingly Noah walked across the room and killed the spider.

"There. Now go to sleep. Dumb-ass." Noah said walking out the door.

"Woah, you can't just leave me!" Cody screamed running after Noah.

"And why not?"

"What if there are more of them?"

"What if there are?"

"Noah, come on we're friends!"

"Since when?"

"NOAH!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can't I stay in your room tonight?"

"Umm, no." Noah said blushing.

"Oh come on Noah, these beds are huge!"

"No, go sleep in Trent's room or something."

"Noah!"

"Uggg, fine just shut-up!"

"Thanks dude!" And with that Cody rushed into Noah's room and jumped onto his bed.

"Good job Noah, good Job." Noah muttered to himself following Cody.

When Noah walked into the room he saw a half naked Cody. There Cody sat, on the middle of Noah's bed, wiggling out of his jeans.

Noah took a big gulp of air forcing himself to look at Cody's face and not anyother part of his body.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed, what does it look like?"

"Well I figured you weren't going to sleep in your boxers with me in the bed."

"Noah, I think I know what this is about."

"You sleeping naked in my bed?"

"No. Look Noah, I know when we were at camp that whole you kissing me thing happened, but I'm totally cool with it."

"I thought we agreed that never happened."

"Noah we've gotta talk about it sooner or later."

"We did, we decided it never happened."

"Fine then there shouldn't be a problem with this." Cody said smiling.

"Fine whatever, boxers it is then." Noah said also stripping down to his boxers.

"That's the spirit!" Cody said patting the space beside him.

Noah crawled into bed next to Cody and laid his head down on the pillow.

"See no awkwardness." Cody said lying down next to Noah.

"Yeah, none." Noah said blushing.

"Well time for some shut-eye." Cody said smiling and digging his head into his- er Noah's pillow.

Soon both Noah and Cody had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

"Ahhh." Cody woke up yawning loudly.

"What the- OH." Cody moaned feeling something wet on his neck.

"What the-!"

"Don't start screaming again." Cody said covering Noah's mouth with his hand.

"Now I'm going to move my hand, and you're not going to scream." And with that Cody moved his hand.

"I'm so sorry, look it was a total accident-"

"Keep doing it."

"What?"

"Keep kissing my neck."

"W-what?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said, but why?"

"Because it feels good." Cody said pushing himself closer to Noah.

"C-Cody I'm not going to kiss you."

"Huh, why?"

"Because I'm not gay!"

"Not gay? Yeah right! Noah, you kissed me at camp-"

"On the ear and it was an accident!"

"You look at me all the time when I'm out swimming, you get this totally crazy look in your eye whenever you see me with Gwen-"

"I do not!"

"And the way you were staring at me last night like I was a piece of meat. Do you think I didn't notice?"

"You're totally wrong."

"I am not! Stop lying! You're gay Noah. You like boys, you like me! And either you can admit that or I can make you wish you had."

"You're wrong. "

"If that's the way you want it." And with that Cody pulled the covers off the bed.

"Cody what are you doing?"

But Cody didn't answer. He pushed Noah down on the bed and crawled on top of him.

"C-Cody!"

"What Noah, you aren't gay, this isn't anything."

And with that Cody started grinding his hips against Noah's.

"AhhhHHhhHH!" Noah grunted.

"Cody, g-get off of ME!"

"Push me off then! Tell me you don't like it. Come on you're stronger than me!" Cody screamed kissing Noah's neck, while still grinding against him.

"AGGG!" Noah screamed flipping Cody over to be on top of him.

"Three rules. Rule one I am nobody's bitch, so don't you EVER get on top of me, EVER. Rule two, if I see you trying to get in Gwen's pants, it's over, and rule three NOBODY on the island finds out, this is our secret, got it?" Noah said sweating heavily, while looking Cody strait in the eye.

"So you do like me."

"No, I just really like making up rules." Noah answered sarcastically.

"I knew it." Cody said smiling.

"Whatever, so you agree to the rules?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"It'd be better if you would do your topply duties."

"You know topply isn't a word, right?"

"Noah."

And with that the kissing began. At first it was innocent but it soon became more rushed, more panicked, as if they were afraid that if they stopped they would stop breathing.

However soon the need for breath took over and Noah pulled away.

"Topply enough for you?" Noah asked gasping for breath and smiling at the same time.

"Yeah, that'll cover it for the night." Cody said smiling moving to lie beside Noah instead of under him. Noah rapped his arm around Cody's waist and kissed his forehead.

Then all of a sudden Noah started to chuckle.

"What, what's going on?"

"I just realized, this just happened because of your irrational fear of spiders." Noah said while chuckling.

"Well actually, I kinda made that up so that I could see if you'd kiss me again. Hehe?"

"Really? That's good, because I didn't want to tell you, but there's a spider on the nightstand."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Cody screamed running out of Noah's room.

"Heh." Noah smirked as he went to the bathroom to wash up, after all he wanted to look his best when he explained to Cody that not only wasn't there a spider on his nightstand, but that he had watched Izzy put spiders in Cody's room. Perhaps he would thank her, perhaps.

* * *

Okay so this didn't turn out anything like I had planned but I liked it okay. And as for Cody's fear of spiders, would you believe he just happened to have more than one phobia? Lol. Until next time, please Review!


End file.
